Bitter Hate Turns Sweet
by ItachiLoverx3
Summary: Konoha University, a school for the gifted, privileged and heirs to some of Japan's top businesses. In this school, the four Uchiha brothers runs things, but what will happen when a certain blonde stands up to them? Yaoi. SasuNaru. ItaKyuu. OOC. OC.


**This is Not Itachilover story!**

A/N: Hey, I have a new story. So I was watching a Kdrama this whole week and actually managed to finish it. But then I was like wow, this could be a really good Naruto fanfiction. So this story will be very similar to the drama but will have different events and a slight change of plot.

* * *

Title: Bitter Hate Turns Sweet

Warning: Yaoi, Violence, Later lemons, Cursing, Mpreg

Pairing: ItaKyuu... SasuNaru...others

Genre: Romance and Drama

Summary: Konoha University, a school for the gifted, privileged and heirs to some of Japan's top businesses. In this school, the four Uchiha brothers runs things, but what will happen when a certain blonde stands up to them...

**Disclaimer: Narut****o is not mine and neither is the drama this is inspired by.**

* * *

Chapter One 

"Congratulations, Mr. Uzumaki on your dance scholarship," A brunette woman, praised. She smiled warmly at the blonde walking beside her. "Our advanced dancers and instructors were very impressed by your audition and out of the hundred students that auditioned for this part, you were the one chosen. You should be very happy and proud of yourself."

Naruto, a huge grin on his face, scratched the back of his head. "I really worked hard for this opportunity and I'm very happy to be accepted here." He replied sheepishly.

"Okay so here are your guidelines. You have a full four year no charge attendance to Konoha University as long as you achieve and maintain a 4.O grade point average in all of your classes every semester including dance. Also, you are not expected to be tardy in all classes. Tardiness exceeding ten times would mean expulsion." The woman now had a serious tone, her expression stern.

"Yes, I understand Ma'am." He replied, respectfully with a smile.

"Alright all the other guidelines are in this here folder. Read over them and familiarize yourself with them. Your schedule is in there as well and any other information about the school. Alright Mr. Uzumaki, I must take my leave now. If you find yourself lost, I'm sure other students would gladly assist you."

"Thank you so much and Ja Ne!" The blonde waved off at the woman and he sighed before flipping through the folder files for his schedule.

Konoha University is a school for the rich, privileged and gifted. The best of the best attended this school, from heirs and heiress of huge companies to gifted students looking to make their mark in the world. Every year, the college held auditions where a normal student could audition for any genre from dancing, singing, acting, etc and the school would review each audition cautiously and out of the hundreds of contestants, select one to obtain a full four year scholarship to the genre they exceeded in.

Naruto Uzumaki, a blonde blue eyed eighteen year old was chosen and now here he was attending a school anyone would die for. But excited as he was, he knew he wouldn't fit in. After all, being the son of a bakery shop owner and a real estate father wasn't something to brag about. Not like these students who walked about, flaunting their expensive accessories and jewelry. At this point Naruto was glad the school had a uniform policy.

"Looks like I have urban dance first, a three hour class then a break and the rest is normal academics," Naruto pocketed his schedule and proceeded down the almost empty campus hallway. He then stopped when he heard something. Moving closer to the direction of the sound, he came upon a huge door and he slowly opened it, walked inside and closed it softly behind him.

Inside he came across a man seated behind a piano, his slender fingers dancing gracefully over the keys, eliciting such wonderful sounds. The music was warm and calm, sad yet so beautiful. Naruto closed his eyes, melting into the music and without realizing it, he opened his mouth and began singing along.

"Timeless, don't let it end no. Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay, hold tight baby..."

The music came to a sudden pause and the blonde's eyes flew open. His azure orbs then widened as he gazed upon the man who now faced him. His long thick dark hair cascaded down his back and shoulders, some strands framing his forehead. His skin was flawless pale and smooth. Dark mysterious eyes were embedded between two long sets of eyelashes, lips plum and stern. Naruto could not help but stare. He was simply beautiful...like a real life angel.

"Why are you here?" A deep voice asked, calmly yet coldness could be heard from his tone.

Naruto finally snapped out of his trance, he shook his head, his whiskered cheeks flushed a crimson red. He walked closer to the man, an innocent smile marring his lips. "I heard you playing and I wanted to see who it was. You know that song you were playing is one of my favorite songs and I-"

"If you don't need anything here, then leave." The raven retorted, harshly.

Eyebrows became furrowed and Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, his lips pursed. "Why you gotta be so rude? Dont you know I'm human too?" He sang under his breath.

Feeling irritated, the man lifted his bag of the piano and made his way down the stage and out of the room. Naruto sighed lowly, feeling somewhat bad. He really hadn't meant to disturb him he just wanted to simply hear him play.

"Way to go Naruto. Your first day in a rich school and you've already managed to piss one off." He scolded himself as he walked out of the room.

* * *

After roaming around, staring and awing at the schools amazing artifacts, he decided to head inside the main entrance. His mouth dropped at the size of it. He looked around gawking at paintings and sculptures stationed around the walls. It was breath taking. He headed towards the long spiral staircases which curved up to the second floor.

The ceilings were far and wide, a chandelier settled in the middle. The floor tiles were crisp white, a red carpet laid up from the entrance door and had a classic modern decor. Was this really a school? Reaching the second floor at last, the blonde cringed when feminine shrieks erupted throughout the building.

"It's the F4!" He heard someone shout. He then saw numerous students running and crowding around the entrance. Interested as to what was going on, he swiftly ran down the stairs, towards the screaming and shrieking students. Prying his way through the crowd, he gazed at the door. Four tall figures entered the entrance doors and Naruto raised an eyebrow as he examined them. He then gleamed when he saw the man he had earlier encountered. Once again, he was mesmerized by his beauty. He looked so calm and unemotional, his face expressionless but for some reason, he looked like he was in agony. Strange!

The four figures then stopped in the middle of the hallway and everything went still, no one made a sound. The person in the front looked to his left at a slightly overweight student. The teen had brown hair that went down to his back with a chubby built. He was dressed in the normal uniform with expensive jewels adorning his body. His name was Choji Akimichi, one of the privileged.

"It's there a problem?" Choji asked softly, his voice trembled with fear.

"In three seconds, I want you out of my school." His voice was deep and stern, his eyes narrowed at the chunky student.

"Why do I have to leave? I didn't do anything." Choji defended, his lips quivered, eyes saddened.

"I don't need something like you in my school." The leader retorted, arrogantly. The two figures beside him chuckled while the long haired raven on the other side rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'll count to three and you better be out of my sight by then."

"One..."

The brunette's shoulders shook, evident that he was crying. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he slowly walked towards the doors. Everyone laughed in amusement while some students yelled insulting words at him. The four proceeded down the hall, students clapped and cheered for them except for a certain blonde who stood trembling, his hands balled into fists by his sides.

The hall soon cleared as students strolled off to their classes and Naruto still in shock stood in the almost empty hall, speechless. Was it really that easy for someone to get thrown out of this school? Shaking his head in disbelief, the rather feminine blonde sucked his teeth before walking towards the stairs to his class.

Slowly opening the door, he entered a huge room. Mirrors were aligned across the walls, with ballet bars lined-up on the opposite sides. Some students were already seated on the floor, all eyes on him. A brunette man with a scar over the bridge of his nose then ran towards him, eagerly.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki, the special scholarship student. My name is Iruka, nice to meet you." The man stretched out his hand and Naruto shook it, grinning. "I saw your audition tape, you are quite a talented young dancer. I'm glad to be your sensei."

"Geez, thanks. I did the best I could, honestly."

The man chuckled before gesturing for him to take a seat by the floor. Taking off his uniform coat, he sat down, his book bag on his lap and his coat on top. Iruka looked over the many faces before he introduced himself and the rules of the class. Naruto smiled listening to the man. He could tell they would get along very well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Baby be the class clown, I'll be the beauty queen in tears. It's a new art form of showing people how little we care, yeah." A redhead sang, casually walking down the hall. He was thin and very curvy for a boy. His long red hair was tied in a high ponytail with his bangs framing his forehead. He had bright emerald eyes that complimented his sun kiss skin, wondrously.

"We're so happy, even when we smiling out of fear, let's take it down to the tennis court and talk it out like-"

"Dude, watch out!"

The redhead's eyes widened when he saw a basketball hurling straight towards a defenseless blonde. He saw the teen cover his head waiting for the ball. Rolling his eyes, he ran just in time to catch the ball before impact. He then tossed the ball back to the pack of boys and they hurried off, laughing.

"Are you okay?" Naruto looked at the person in front of him, his arms slowly fell back to his sides and he let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks for...catching the ball." He turned away from the redhead's peering eyes. Embarrassed, he flushed a meek red, his lips tilted cutely.

The redhead teen laughed lightly. "It's okay, you don't need to feel embarrassed. You were caught off guard." He looked over the blonde, an eyebrow suddenly rose. "You're the new scholarship student right?"

"Yeah, my name is Naruto UzumakI a freshman and gifted in dance." He introduced himself, stretching out his hand, he waited for the redhead to shake it.

"You're named after ramen topping?" Naruto deadpanned. He had really hoped no one would notice.

Sighing he retrieved his hand, his fingers laced through his golden locks. "My dad loves ramen and when he had me, he decided to name me after his favorite topping,"

"Oh that makes sense. It's kinda different, unique...I like it." He gave a friendly smile and Naruto flushed again. He had never seen such a beautiful girl. She looked so exotic and her smile was breath taking. "I'm Kyuubi, sophomore in Konoha University."

"Kyuubi? That's an unusual name for a girl. Anyway, so are you an heiress to a huge company like most of these students?"

The redhead blinked twice. "Um..no, I'm a gifted student. I'm a songwriter and a singer. Last year, I was the scholarship student and I'm not a-"

Excited to know that the teen was a scholar like himself, Naruto brought the teen into a tight embrace, jumping up and down. "I'm so happy. I was hoping I could meet another scholar student and here you are. You're so pretty Kyuu-chan and your accent is so cool, you must be from the states. I bet you have all the boys wrapped around your finger." He then grinned foxlike still jumping.

"Yes, can we please stop jumping now and I'm not a girl, I'm a boy."

The blonde's eyes grew wide, shock marring his face. Yeah sometimes, he got mistaken for a girl but this guy, he wasn't beautiful he was pretty...too pretty. "You're a boy?"

"Yes, I am. Trust me I got the same expression you have right now everyday last year, I still get that even today. Anyway, I have a break right now and I'm going to fetch a bite to eat. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, thank you."

The pair started off to the cafeteria, occasionally sharing talks and mocking the snotty rich kids they passed. Naruto later leaned that the redhead had an accent because he was of both British and Japanese descent. He was very happy to have encountered someone like Kyuubi, a normal kid who didn't have any expensive jewels, nor a snotty attitude. His mind then reversed back to the morning and he scowled remembering the poor guy who had gotten kicked out of the school and the bastard who made him do it.

"Kyuu-chan, who are the F4?" He paused momentarily and sighed. "This morning everyone was screaming and fussing over their arrival and then one of them, the one in the front ordered a student to leave the school, simply because he was chubby. What gives them such rights?"

The redhead sighed heavily. "Where do I begin. The F4 are the four sons of Fugaku Uchiha, one of the world's wealthiest entrepreneurs. His great ancestors built and formed this school, so practically the school is his and therefore belong to his sons as well so they run it however they wish to."

"You mean Fugaku Uchiha as in the leader and owner of Uchiha Enterprise?" Kyuubi nodded and Naruto's jaw dropped. "Damn! So who are his sons?"

"Alright first in the group is junior year Shisui Uchiha. He has messy dark hair and very long eyelashes for a guy. He's pale skinned and he's known as the playboy of the group. He goes out with every girl he sees whether cute or not just to broadcast and brag about it. Although an heir, he's gifted in art which is very rare. Usually, if you're an heir, you are not expected to be a gifter because your future is already planned."

"Oh okay, I see. So he's the only student to be both an heir and a gifter?" Naruto asked, in confusion.

Kyuubi laughed at his lack of understanding. "Not exactly. All of the F4 members all have gifts as well and their all heirs too. Understand?"

"Oh I understand, so who's next."

"Alright next is his twin brother Izuna Uchiha also a junior year. He also has messy dark hair, pale skin and he's the fighter in the group. He's gifted in martial arts and uses that to his advantage. He's gotten into more fights in this school than Michael Ali in his whole life. I've also heard that he's into older women and men."

"Okay a rich guy with anger problems, next."

"Next is Itachi Uchiha, he has longer hair than his brothers that flows down to his lower back. He's a senior year and gifted in music. Unlike his brothers though, he's quiet and calm but that don't mean he's not an asshole neither. He's very mysterious and ~ you're blushing." Kyuubi cooed, seeing the tint red on the blonde's cheek.

Putting up his hands, Naruto laughed nervously. "I'm not blushing." He replied, defensively.

Kyuubi eyed him suspiciously and shrugged. He was suddenly quiet, his eyes fierce and Naruto could tell he was upset. He then gritted his teeth and continued.

"Next is the leader, his name is Sasuke Uchiha and he's the youngest. Like the rest of his brothers, he has dark hair that sticks up in the back somewhat naturally, pale skinned with onyx eyes. He's a sophomore like myself and he's gifted in all sports. He's also the most arrogant, spoiled and hot tempered out of them. Take my word and stay away from them."

As if on cue, Naruto and Kyuubi turned a corner where they came upon the feared F4. They stood in their usual stance, with Sasuke in front. Naruto then saw that the raven was speaking with a girl and decided to walk closer to get a better look.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke seethed out, his voice calm yet it brought about a sensation of fear. The poor fair skinned girl, her hair tied in a bun, backed away slowly and she gulped, her body trembling with uneasiness.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Her words were cut off as a strong hand struck her face. She clutched her stinging cheek and Naruto eyes widened, before he knew it he was rushing over to the girl.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" The teen slowly nodded and Naruto saw red. He charged up to the expressionless teenager and punched him hard on the nose. The raven fell back into his brothers arms and everyone stared in utter shock at the blonde.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" He shouted. "What kind of man puts their hands on a woman and what gives you any right to kick people out of this school? You rich people think your the shit, don't ya?" He then walked closer to the stunned teen. "This school, did you build it? No you didn't. So stop acting like you own this place because you don't."

Naruto then gasped realizing what he had just said and he clasped a hand over his mouth. He looked over to Kyuubi and the redhead shook his head. Sasuke then regained his composer and he freed himself from his brothers hold. Straightening up his uniform coat, he glared daggers at the blonde, who stood there quiet, his head bowed low, eyes gazed on the ground.

"You're dead." He threatened. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he walked past him, his teeth bared.

"That's too bad, he's really hot totally fuckable." Shisui whispered in his ear and Naruto turned, his eyes glared daggers at the raven. Putting up his hands in a surrender form, Shisui chuckled deeply before running after his pissed younger brother.

"Aw man, I was really looking forward to a good fight." Izuna added, not making eye contact with the Uzumaki as he walked off. Naruto then looked towards the last remaining member who was now leaned against the wall.

"You wanna say something too?" He bit out, his cheeks puffed out cutely and his eyebrows furrowed.

The raven man pushed himself off the wall, a smirk adorning his lips. Naruto pursed his lips as the man walked towards him. He expected a smart remark but instead the man placed a steady hand on his head.

"You're very brave." Itachi ruffled the blonde locks, his smirk still in place. He slowly pulled his hand away and walked off to his waiting brothers, leaving a blushing grinning blonde behind.

Naruto knew now his life was over but the feeling of the man's hand on his head and those soft words brought about great happiness to him. He was happy knowing that the man wasn't upset with him for his earlier intrusion.

"Um...thank you for s-standing up f-for me." A soft voice said from behind. Naruto turned around and looked at the girl he had just defended. She now stood tall, her arms over her chest, a weak smile on her face. She was also very beautiful, her persona seemed so innocent. Naruto was baffled as to what she could have done to get slapped like that.

"No problem. That guy had no right to put his hands on you." He assured. The purple haired girl's smile widened and Naruto smiled back. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the scholar student. I'm gifted in dance. What's your gift?"

The purple haired student giggled, sweetly. "Actually, I'm -"

"Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga Corporation, rival of the U.E (Uchiha Enterprise) and the reason why F4 purposely pick on her." Kyuubi walked up to the pair, his gaze hardened, his eyes narrowed at the Uzumaki. Naruto raised eyebrow at the cold stare but decided to ignore it.

"So you're an heiress, pretty cool." He now faced Hinata.

"I'm sorry. You came to my defense but in doing that you only brought hell upon yourself, I'm so sorry." She then ran off, tears flowing down her cheeks. Naruto sighed and he jerked when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're really amazing for standing up for her. Not a lot of people would have done that including me."

Naruto let out a shaky breath. "What's the worst for me to expect?"

"Expulsion, that's the worst to me. I mean I'll rather take a beating than get expelled."

"Well, they're not going to get rid of me that easily." He tried to sound confident but his voice was quiet and rasped. He now knew it might just be the end for him, after working so hard to get here.

_"Naruto, make us proud and study hard in school?" His mother said softly. Those are rich people and they're very powerful so try to keep a low profile and concentrate on your dance. Stay out of their business and that will guarantee you a great year." Naruto nodded in understanding and Kushina smiled gleefully before wrapping her arms around her son. Minato, his father stood by the car waiting for him, a small smile forming on his lips._

_"_Naruto, come on let's go, I'm starving." Kyuubi bellowed. He waved his hand in the air, he was now at the end of the hall. Plastering a fake smile on, the blonde ran towards the femine redhead and they headed for the cafeteria.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm home..." Naruto announced, stressfully. The rest of the day had seemed long and slow. He was so anxious throughout the day, always looking out for the F4. He could not concentrate in his classes thinking on what they might do to him.

Kicking his shoes off to the side, he stepped in his small apartment and he shuttered when a confetti erupted followed by party blowers. He opened his eyes and looked around the place. It was slightly decorated with ribbons and balloons, a banner hung on the ceiling with a "congratulations" written on it.

"Ne, Naru-chan, were the girls pretty?" Menma, his little brother asked curiously, a grin on his face. Kushina gave him a slap to the head. "Itai! Ma..." He whined, rubbing his head.

"Did you make any friends and how was your dance class?" His mother questioned, concerned. The blonde strolled deeper into his living room, a frown on his face.

"Naruto, are any of the rich kids interested in buying houses?" Minato joined. He then saw his son's sad expression and quirked an eyebrow. "Naruto-kun, what's the matter?"

"Pa, I'm really tired and I just want to sleep. I think I'll skip work today." He responded. He stepped inside his room and closed the door behind him. He threw his book bag to his bedside before stripping out of his uniform into a simple orange Tee and shorts. He then sat on his bed, and bit his lower lip, his mind not at peace. Why did it have to be him? Just as everything was going so well, this happens.

"Ma, what's wrong with nii-san?" The ten year old tilted his head to the side, his blue eyes saddened. He knew his brother to be cheerful and happy, not one to take naps after school.

"Honey, your brother is probably tired. Remember he's in college now." The red haired woman ruffled his sons hair and smiled, assuringly. Deep inside even she was curious as to what had happened.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0=0=0-0-0

So what do you think? Should I continue...tell me in your reviews. Faves? Follows?


End file.
